


The eye of her hurricane

by Changed_For_Good



Series: Sleepovers at Nicole's [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: And I got to throw oblivious Wynonna in there, But it was great fun to write which is what counts right?, F/F, Fingering, Oblivious Wynonna, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, This whole fic is just an excuse for sex okay, Yes I feel the shame rise in me as I tag this okay, cracks me up every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Nicole invites Waverly around for a meal, as the craziness in Purgatory had not exactly leant them time for dating. But she hadn't forgotten an earlier conversation, and by the time Waverly saw Nicole, the last thing on her mind was eating. Well... food, anyway.





	

"Ok, so where were we, because I seem to think it was something about candles, and trying to get me into a sexy black dress?" 

\---

Waverly checked herself over one final time, smoothing the tight blue dress down again. She didn't know why she was so nervous- it was only Nicole after all- but amidst all of the craziness in Purgatory recently, they'd never had a proper date. This evening had been arranged a week prior, and Nicole had promised to learn to make something other than ramen from a packet so that they could eat a decent meal. Before she could start worrying about another detail of her attire, Waverly knocked on the door softly, somehow knowing that Nicole would be waiting. Sure enough, she heard the slide of a metal latch and the click of a door handle in just a matter of seconds, opening slowly to reveal Nicole stood a few inches taller than usual due to her black heels. Her hair looked to be up in it's usual braid, albeit a few whips of hair which hung loose, gently curled to frame her face. The killer, at least to Waverly anyway, was the outfit she wore. If Waverly had known beforehand what Nicole was dressed in, she would have broken the door down in an instant. Apparently, getting Nicole in a sexy black dress wasn't as difficult as she'd imagined it would be. And that dress, she thought, was incredibly damn sexy.  
"Evening, Miss Earp. Are you coming in?" Nicole smiled, slightly breathless under Waverly's admiring gaze. She never wore dresses, but if she got to see Waverly this awestruck on a regular basis she would make it part of her agenda to wear one in every second of her free time.  
"God, Nicole, you look amazing." Waverly breathed, her words barely there. Nicole blushed, ducking her head bashfully. Gently, she took Waverly's hands and pulled her into the house; spinning her round and kicking the door closed behind them. There was barely any space between Nicole and the door in the first place, and even less by the time Waverly had taken her hips in her hands and pushed her into it, assaulting her mouth with kisses. The dress was strapless and form fitting, flaring out at the waist and stopping halfway down her thighs, and entirely too gorgeous on Nicole for Waverly to function normally. She had to lean up just to reach Nicole's lips, but right now she was certain that she would climb a mountain just to kiss her.  
"Waves, baby, I have made dinner." Nicole gasped, gently holding Waverly away from her. Waverly let out a small moan, laying her head against Nicole's chest, balling her fists up to refrain from touching Nicole any more. She felt Nicole bracing herself against the door, willing her racing heart into submission with regular, steady breaths. Waverly followed suit, until they were both breathing normally. Waverly stepped away from Nicole, allowing her to remove herself from the door.  
"Well, we wouldn't want to miss that small miracle, would we?" Waverly grinned chirpily. Nicole cocked an eyebrow.  
"Be careful there, young lady, or I will ensure that some form of noodles are back on the menu." She threatened, trying to stop the smile that tugged on the edge of her lips.  
"Is that supposed to be a punishment, officer?" Waverly teased, finally breaking Nicole's resolve. Her laughter was light, and brought immediate calmness to Waverly. She chastely kissed the shorter woman, and took her hand.  
"Come on, I've plated up already." She prompted, leading Waverly down the hallway to her kitchen.

\---

Waverly neatly cut into her pie, scooping a bit of salad up with it. She watched Nicole delicately scoop her food onto her fork, seemingly satisfied with her own cooking. And so she should be, thought Waverly, because it was all absolutely divine. It wasn't the most ambitious of meals, but somehow it suited Nicole perfectly. They ate in amicable silence; they'd chatted at first, but they soon found that they didn't need to speak to communicate. And judging by the gentle scrape of a toe down her leg, Waverly had found the perfect way to communicate everything that she wanted to. It took everything Nicole had not to react. Eventually, when she had finished her food, she looked up to see Waverly staring at her intently.  
"Waves, are you all right?" Nicole asked, a frown forming at the same time as a smile.  
"Why is your hair in a work braid?" Waverly asked, absent mindedly running her fingertips through her own hair. She'd been rather looking forward to seeing Nicole with her hair loose.  
"Oh, it was a bit frizzy and I didn't have time to curl it all." Nicole dismissed, grinning at Waverly. Of course, in Waverly's opinion, she was always beautiful, but in the intimate dimmed light of Nicole's kitchen, she looked downright angelic.  
"Anyway," Nicole continued, picking up the art of conversation again. "Would you happen to like some pudding, Miss Earp?"  
Waverly considered it for a moment, before finally asking "Did you make it?"  
Nicole shook her head in mock ashamedness.  
"No, I'm afraid not. It's shop brought, but still looks delicious." She said, but Waverly was already rising to her feet. Nicole frowned, watching Waverly walk around the table to approach her.  
"I hope you don't mind, but..." she muttered, pulling Nicole to her feet.  
"I really can't bear to sit and eat when you are sat a few feet away looking that gorgeous."  
Nicole chuckled, hiding her blush by pressing a kiss to Waverly's lips, followed by another, and another. She was being backed up, until she hit the hard edge of a kitchen counter, Waverly pressed her hips into her, refusing to sever their liplock. Nicole cupped her ass, pulling her close before eventually hoisting her up into her arms and spinning them around, pushing Waverly into the counter. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist, still kissing her greedily. It took all of her willpower to stop for long enough to regain her breath and mutter a single request.  
"Take me to bed?"

Nicole didn't need any convincing. Waverly's tight dress had ridden up, exposing the entirety of her muscular legs. She could feel the wetness between her thighs as she carried her out of the room. Her flat was small, and luckily for her all on one floor, so no sooner than she had left the kitchen and crossed the hallway, she'd reached the open door of her bedroom.

Nicole lowered Waverly onto her bed, allowing her to lay back as she crawled over her. As soon as Waverly realised that Nicole was not seconds away from vanishing, and that they weren't moments away from another typical Wynonna interruption, she was content to slow down, lazily exploring Nicole's mouth with her tongue whilst their hips rocked together, not really achieving anything but to establish more physical contact. With the hand that wasn't being used to prop her up in a half-sitting position, she ghosted her fingertips over Nicole's skin. Waverly could feel Nicole's fingers exploring every inch of skin over her left thigh, gently teasing. Finally, Waverly had to catch her breath. She took the opportunity to slowly sit forwards, taking in the sight of Nicole. The only source of light in the room was that from the moon, filtering through the open curtains. Beyond that she could see very little, but she considered nothing else to be as important or beautiful as Nicole, basking in pale moonlight. Nicole licked her lips slowly, by now kneeling near the end of her bed. She and Waverly were no longer touching, but somehow just the eye contact they shared was enough. Nicole could barely believe that such a beautiful woman could look at her like that; like she was something irreplaceable, something miraculous. Waverly frowned briefly, to Nicole's mild distress, but it was soon replaced with a look of curiosity. She gently slipped off the bed.  
"Waves, what are you doing?" Nicole asked, moving to follow Waverly, before being stopped by gentle hands. Her question was answered by Waverly's fingers in her hair, unpinning her braid. She felt her remove the bobble and pins, before calmly teasing the braid out of her hair.  
"This isn't frizzy, Nicole?" Waverly stated, with a tone that betrayed her confusion. Despite the fact that Waverly couldn't see her face, Nicole smiled.  
"I know, baby... you said that you've always wanted to unbraid it when I'm in uniform." Nicole explained. Waverly giggled, as Nicole slipped off of the bed, shaking her loose hair about her shoulders. She didn't so much as look at Waverly, however, before she was grabbing something from her bedside table. A quick click produced a flame, and Waverly quickly identified it as a lighter. She watched Nicole head towards something on a wall (a shelf, Waverly soon figured), touching the flame to a little candle that quickly lit up. Followed by another, and another. Waverly watched, transfixed, as Nicole lit no fewer than 30 candles around the room, producing the most gorgeous intimate lighting.  
"I seem to think there was something about candles?" Nicole grinned once she'd finished, gazing lovingly at her girlfriend. Waverly, for her part, hadn't stopped staring. In the past few weeks, she had watched her world turn upside down. It was if a hurricane had ripped through, wreaking havoc and destruction and turmoil. But if there was a storm, then Nicole was it's eye. Nicole was her safety amongst the mess, Nicole was the reason she fought through. Nicole was a promise of relative quiet in amongst the chaos, a shelter, a reprise. Nicole knew how much Waverly had been through, her struggles and her fights. And it humbled her to know that she was important enough to get her to fight. She knew that she was lucky to have just this moment with Waverly, just then. It was against the odds that they stood there, in the safety and quietness, and Nicole wanted to give Waverly the love and safety that she deserved.

"Holy shit, Nicole." She muttered eventually, completely awestruck. Shadows danced across the room as thirty little flames guttered and flicked. Somehow it was all just so right, so Nicole. It smelt like home and safety and love, and in the middle of it all was Nicole herself, stood as beautiful as any angel. And Nicole looked at Waverly and nothing else, the way the light flickered in her eyes, the way the candles brought out the shine in her hair. Her lips that parted slightly as she looked right back. It was Nicole who moved first, closing the space between them in just a few steps. She snaked an arm around Waverly's waist and pulled her close, encountering no resistance. Slipping a hand through silky red hair, Waverly let herself be pulled forwards before pressing her lips to Nicole's. In that moment, Waverly was certain that everything was perfect. For some unexplainable reason, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Nicole felt the movement, and began to grin herself.  
"What tickled you, Earp?" Nicole asked, pulling back as much as Waverly's grip would allow.  
"That sentence was incredibly Dolls... and friendly reminder that I'm not the only Earp." Waverly grinned, mentally cursing herself for being awkward. Nicole just found it endearing.  
"Duly noted," She said. "But you're the only Earp I'd wear a sexy black dress for."  
Waverly smirked a little, letting the hand in Nicole's hair trace a path down her neck, to her back. Soon enough it found the little metal tab, and before Nicole knew what was happening, the soft black material was falling to her feet. Waverly watched it fall away, but didn't see it hit the floor. She was to fixated on Nicole: her willowy figure, tall and slender, with a matching set of lacy black underwear on.  
"I think," Waverly grinned devilishly, "I prefer you without the sexy black dress on."  
"Well luckily for you, you're also the only one who gets to see under the dress," Nicole smiled. "But this is a little unfair... don't you think?" She gestured to Waverly, still covered by her dress.  
"Well, what are you going to do about it?"  
Nicole's smile softened a little.  
"Do you have any aversions to me doing anything in particular about it?" She smirked, which Waverly understood to be a roundabout way to ask her consent. Waverly would probably consent to Nicole stabbing her and burying her in her garden as long as the last thing she saw was Nicole in that underwear.  
"You're the law around here, officer." Waverly shrugged, watching a mischievous glint appear in Nicole's eyes.

Nicole laughed briefly, before grabbing Waverly into her arms. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist as she spun around slightly and then sat on her bed, settling Waverly on her lap so that Waverly was practically straddling her. Waverly used this position to her advantage, tilting Nicole's chin up to kiss her hard. Nicole still had other goals in mind, taking advantage of the way Waverly's dress had ridden up when she lifted her by running the flats of her hands all the way up Waverly's thighs, up to her stomach and higher, collecting the fabric on her hands as she went. The kisses broke briefly for Nicole to pull the dress over Waverly's head, but they were reinstated as soon as it had been flung away. The feeling of bare skin against bare skin made Nicole moan throatily, and Waverly echoed the noise. It sparked something in her, something that set her hips rutting desperately against Nicole, any part of Nicole that they could reach. The pressure was growing almost unbearable, yet the feeling was quickly overpowered by self-consciousness as soon as she realised what she was doing. She pulled back urgently, looking at an awe-stricken Nicole with flames in her cheeks.  
"Nicole, I don't know what I'm doing." She almost cried, frustrated at the pain between her thighs and the carnal behaviour it would take to get rid of it.  
"I'm pretty sure you do, Wave." Nicole whispered, gently cupping her chin and kissing her tenderly, before placing both hands on Waverly's hips, pulling at them gently to encourage the movement. Waverly gave in, allowing herself to seek the friction between her sex and Nicole's thigh until she was panting and whimpering against Nicole, her face buried in the junction of her neck and shoulder, occasionally biting. Nicole was too focused on Waverly's movements to notice her sucking lightly at her neck. 

Nicole didn't doubt that Waverly could come like that; she could feel the wetness through Waverly's panties building on her thighs. But she wanted to be the one responsible for making Waverly scream. Expertly, Nicole unclipped Waverly's bra, and pulled the straps down and off of Waverly's arms, flinging it somewhere in the room. Nicole raked her nails down Waverly's back, eliciting a pleasured cry from her as her back arched. She held a fist of Waverly's hair, careful not to pull, before licking a path down from her clavicle to her chest with the flat of her tongue. Waverly's hips bucked erratically, and even more so when one of her nipples was enfolded in warmth. Waverly was certain that she was on fire, the spasms of pleasure that ran through her were so intense. She couldn't hold back desperate shouts as Nicole's tongue and lips lavished her other nipple, grabbing fists full of Nicole's hair and tugging her closer. With each scrape of her teeth and flick of her tongue, Waverly dug her nails harder into Nicole's back. She felt as if she was literally clinging on for dear life, as if her grip on Nicole's back was the only thing keeping her grounded. For Nicole, she quickly decided that she enjoyed nothing more than having Waverly whimpering and panting so desperate, so helplessly into her neck. She was completely at her mercy. Eventually, however, Nicole decided that this position had nothing left to give her. She effortlessly twisted and flipped them over onto the bed, so that Waverly was laid beneath her. Nicole raised herself on hands and knees out of her reach, much to her frustration. Her hips still sought the contact that was being withheld.  
"Nicole, please," Waverly begged, in a choked sob.  
"What do you need, Wave?" Nicole asked, wanting specific consent to proceed.  
"Anything, Nicole I just..." Waverly sought out eye contact with Nicole.  
"Fuck me, please." She gasped. Nicole's red hair spilled forwards onto Waverly as they kissed again, needily. Waverly reached to Nicole's strapless bra and tugged at the clip until it gave way. Waverly barely had time to appreciate Nicole's breasts falling free from her bra, however, before Nicole was kissing an insistent path down her torso, towards her thoroughly ruined panties. Nicole watched Waverly as she descended down her body, teasing the tip of her tongue over smooth panes of skin on her stomach. Waverly couldn't look, with an arm flung over her face, and a hand fisted into the blankets in anticipation. Nicole bit carefully into some skin on Waverly's hips, enough to mark her. Waverly cried out, tugging at the blankets as the pain and the pleasure of it mingled into something she was certain shouldn't exist. And then there were fingers creeping under the waistband of her panties, asking a question as if Waverly would give any answer but yes right then. She lifted her hips slightly, and Nicole took the hint, quickly pulling the offending article down and flinging it somewhere.

Waverly was wet. Nicole had known that much, but the sheer amount of slick that coated her thighs and sex was incredible.  
"Dear god, Waves." Nicole muttered, spreading Waverly's lips carefully, collecting the wetness on her fingers. She took them to her lips and sucked it off, reveling in the taste that was so uniquely Waverly. She looked down to see blown, dark eyes staring up at her.  
"Take me, please." Waverly begged, as if she would die without Nicole's touch. And Nicole was beginning to think that if Waverly didn't, it would be her instead.

She knew Waverly was wet enough to forgo much foreplay. She pressed a finger inwards, curling it slightly, trying to calculate what it would take to break Waverly. The answer, she suspected, was very little. With a few slight thrusts of a single finger, Nicole could see Waverly's breath beginning to catch and slip, her heart racing. She added another finger abruptly, elicting a beautifully guttural moan that tore through Waverly's body. The sound of Nicole's fingers thrusting into her would have been embarrassingly lewd if Waverly wasn't too consumed with the feeling of pure torture to notice. She felt a flush creeping through her face, down to her chest as if she herself had become the fire. Nicole alternated between firm thrusts and gentle curling of her fingers, trying to work out what Waverly needed. It took her just a few moments to find the spot that had Waverly quaking, her hips moving wildly. Waverly tried desperately to hold back her loud shouts, biting into her arm until Nicole pulled it away gently, her fingers never faltering inside her.  
"There's no-one here to hear you, Waves. I want to hear you scream." Nicole muttered into her ear. An overpowering jolt of pleasure shot through Waverly, leaving her so damn close. She could still feel Nicole's breath on her neck, cold on the sweat that built up all over her.  
"Harder, please! Nic-" Waverly begged, her speech stuttering and tailing off as fingers curled expertly inside her. She abandoned words in favour of moans, scratching mercilessly at Nicole's back. Nicole watched Waverly for a few seconds that seemed to span into years. Watching her rake in heavy breaths, trying desperately to control the movement of her sweat-sheen chest. She'd given up trying to control her hips, rocking in time with Nicole's hand in a futile attempt to gain the release she needed. It wasn't enough, and Waverly began to wonder if anything could be, until Nicole leaned down closer to her ear.  
"Come for me, baby," She whispered, at the precise moment that she slammed another finger into her. She felt the instant tightening of Waverly's walls around the three fingers, and the wetness that spilled onto her palm. Waverly felt her entire body tense and the pleasure suffocate her, stealing her breath, her vision, her voice. She recognised the wails that filled the room as her own, but she didn't feel herself making them. She couldn't feel anything beyond the pulses of pure pleasure that spread through her, wracking her body with spasms. And the minute one was over, there was another to replace it, exhausting her body. Nicole could only watch as Waverly rode out climax after climax, and gently tide her through each one. In her opinion, there had never been anything as magnificent as Waverly then; uninhibited, desperate. Nicole slowed her fingers as Waverly's screaming quietened to whimpers, and removed them once the final tiny quivers had teased her body. Waverly had released her grip on Nicole's back, and now lay limply on the bed, trying to gather some kind of sense as to what the heck Nicole had just done to her.

It took her a few moments to notice that Nicole had pulled a blanket over them, and had nestled in to her side. She was running fingers through her hair, as if she was the most beautiful and delicate thing she'd ever touched. If she was at all delicate, she was pretty certain she would have been broken by this point. As soon as she opened her eyes, she looked up at Nicole. She was smiling down at her, clearly loving, but Waverly _knew_ that there was at least a bit of self satisfaction in there. Wordlessly, she tilted her chin up and Nicole fulfilled her silent request, leaning down to kiss her tenderly. Waverly enjoyed the gentle, almost closed-mouthed kissing, especially when the memory of being fucked mercilessly was so fresh and vivid in her mind.  
"Are you trying to kill me, officer?" Waverly joked during a pause between kisses. Nicole laughed, "Will my admission carry a punishment?"  
She meant nothing by it, but immediately saw Waverly's eyes darken. She was about to say something else, perhaps a deterrent, when she found herself being pinned down by strong arms, a muscular, lithe body settling on top of her.  
"Well, that depends doesn't it? Do you believe in restitution, or retribution?" Waverly asked, in a low voice. Nicole shuddered at the tone she took, willing her hips to stay still despite the weight that pressed so close to where she needed it.  
"Tell me, will my answer have any effect on my sentencing?" Nicole teased, knowing that either answer would lead in the same direction. Waverly knew it too, smirking slightly.  
"Now, you naughty girl. That's for me to decide, isn't it?" She hissed. Nicole's back arched with a gasp.  
"Waverly you don't have to-"  
"No, I know. But I want to. Do you wish to stop me?" Waverly questioned, pausing to let Nicole try to form a coherent thought.  
"No. As you were." She grinned after a few seconds, leaning up to meet Waverly in a searing kiss. Waverly took dominance of Nicole's mouth, completely owning the woman beneath her. She let her spare hand traverse the smooth panes of Nicole's skin, over her jutting hipbones, across the slight ripples of her ribcage. And then she began to shuffle her body lower, kissing down Nicole's neck until she was knelt between Nicole's legs. She continued the trail of kisses down, pulling back only when she got to Nicole's chest. She bit her lip nervously, and Nicole recognised the worry instantly. She reached forwards and cupped Waverly's cheek, earning her eye contact.  
"Baby, you don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. You don't have to do anything at all." Nicole assured her. Waverly breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart.  
"No, I- I want to." She stuttered, resolute by the end of the sentence.  
"Will you tell me if you don't like something?"  
"Of course, Waves."

Nicole knew immediately that she wouldn't be telling Waverly that she disliked anything. She mimicked what Nicole had done to her; smoothing the flat of her tongue over a quickly pebbling nipple, before using her own initiative to pull back and blow cold air on it. The sensation was torturous, and Waverly quickly earned herself a loud whimper. Waverly wrapped her lips around the bud, sucking it into her mouth and teasing the tip with her pointed tongue. Nicole found her hands tangling in Waverly's hair, spurring her on with tiny moans of encouragement and praise. Waverly quickly realised just how satisfying it was to elicit such reactions, shuddering at the moan she received by swapping over to the other nipple.

Nicole was not certain what she expected Waverly to do after that, if anything. But the woman clearly had a plan, as after she released the nipple with a satisfying pop, she continued her path of kisses lower. Tracing the shape of Nicole's toned abs with her tongue, she began to pull at the waistband of her panties. The loss of contact as a result of Waverly's shifting to remove the garment was excruciating, but whatever the reward, Nicole reasoned, would be perfect. When they were finally removed, Waverly took a moment to appreciate the only part of Nicole that she hadn't seen. For some bizarre reason, the red curls between her legs threw her for a moment, as if there was any other colour they'd be.  
"What a shame those are ruined," Waverly sighed, only partially sorry, as she flung the soaked panties to the floor. Despite herself and her current situation, Nicole smirked.  
"It's okay, I only brought them to wear for you."  
Waverly hid her surprise and adoration, asking only "What would you do that for?"  
"Well, in the event of wearing a sexy black dress, one always needs sexy black underwear. Just in case." Nicole said, earning a laugh and head shake from Waverly.  
"You are unbelievable." Waverly muttered, but her grin betrayed to Nicole that she was actually very impressed. Waverly smiled to herself before leaning back into Nicole, laying across her entire body. They kissed again, building in passion.  
"You have to promise to stop me if I do something you don't like." Waverly requested, pulling away from the kisses abruptly.  
"And you have to promise to stop if you want to." Nicole added her own end of the bargain. Waverly nodded, before rapidly descending down her body, her hands following the paths of her kisses, raising goose flesh in their wake.  
Nicole, in hindsight, really should have realised sooner what Waverly had in mind. But the first inclination she got was Waverly's head dipping between her open thighs, and then the absolutely _stunning_ wave of pleasure that shot through her as her tongue swiped through swollen, soaking folds. She didn't mean to shout as loud, or yank Waverly's hair as hard as she did, but somehow all it did was spur her on. Nicole felt as if this was the end of her, as if she's die with Waverly's head buried between her legs, licking and sucking as if she was something delicious to be consumed.

Waverly had done enough research to know kind of what to do, kind of what to expect. She knew that it would be wet, and warm, and soft, but nothing could have prepared her for the bittersweet taste that coated her tongue that she needed to taste more of, or the feeling of hands yanking at her hair as she ran the flat of her tongue over Nicole's exposed bud, already swollen and ready from all the teasing she'd endured. She sucked it into her mouth, scraping it with her teeth and tongue. Nothing could have prepared her for the feelings that settled in her chest with every shout of her name. Feelings of adoration and the need to fulfill the pleasure that Nicole was begging for, and also the need to hear her screaming her name at the top of her lungs. Waverly looked up at her girlfriend, movements never faltering as she watched the heaving of her chest, and beads of sweat forming on her already sheen skin. Red hair splayed across the pillow as Nicole panted hard, struggling to breathe through moans and gasps. Waverly was incredible, and the love Nicole felt for her then was second only to the need to have her pull her over the edge. Nicole knew that she really wasn't far off, and tried to relay this to Waverly with the limited vocabulary she could compute.  
"Waverly, I- ...fuck." Nicole moaned through gritted teeth as another jolt of pleasure shook her.  
"I'm close." She managed eventually, as if the rapid shuddering of her legs and the barely-restrained bucking of her hips wasn't enough of a giveaway. Waverly smirked, grabbing both hips in her hands and pinning them down. She dipped her tongue down to Nicole's entrance, lapping up as much wetness as she could before returning to her clit. Nicole didn't feel the hand move from her hips, but all of a sudden she was screaming Waverly's name, clenching hard around two fingers buried deep in her. The tidal wave of ecstasy knocked the air out of her in one cry of pleasure that was probably audible throughout Purgatory. She didn't think it was ever going to end, as aftershocks ripped through her one by one. Waverly cleaned up as much come as she could before Nicole got painfully sensitive, hissing at each touch despite the pleasure it elicited. She slowly opened her eyes as Waverly withdrew her fingers, sucking the slick off them with tiny moans of satisfaction that had Nicole's traitorous body wanting more. But what she wanted even more was her girlfriend in her arms.

Waverly dragged the blanket back up the bed and draped it over them, and for a while they lay in amiable silence, Nicole tracing patterns on Waverly's back, and Waverly playing gently with Nicole's hair. Their other hands were entwined, and their heads leaned against each other. Eventually, Nicole broke the silence.  
"Where did you learn that?" She whispered, not even bothering to hide her surprise. Waverly giggled quietly.  
"I did some research."  
"Research?" Nicole teased. "Should I be worried?"  
"The only worrying thing was that Wynonna borrowed my phone to look at something and I hadn't cleared my search history." Waverly stated, setting Nicole off on a laughing fit, both at the mental image of Wynonna coming across those pages, and at the image of Waverly sat looking at them in the first place. They lapsed into silence again, until Nicole broke it once more.  
"Do you need me to take you back to the homestead?" She asked softly, looking at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet. It read a little after 11pm.  
"No, I will grab my phone in case Wynonna needs me but I don't have to go back." Waverly told her, before quickly adding "of course, that's only if you're okay with me staying."  
Nicole laughed playfully, "of course I am." Before looking around the room, significantly darker than it had been earlier. Over half of the candles had gone out.  
"Maybe it's time to switch to a more conventional light source?" Nicole asked, reluctantly slipping out of the bed and beginning to blow the candles out. Waverly too wriggled out of the blanket and stood up. She immediately realised that she might be walking strangely for a few days. She silently appreciated Nicole's naked form walking around the room, before grabbing her bathrobe from the back of the door.  
"I need to go to the toilet and grab my phone. Can I borrow this?" She asked, receiving an affirmation. When she returned to the bedroom, empty bladder and phone in hand, Nicole slipped to the toilet whilst Waverly got in bed. When she was finally joined under the covers, she was absolutely exhausted. They had barely even snuggled close before Waverly was falling asleep, her back fitted against Nicole's stomach.  
"Night, baby. I love you." Nicole murmured, lacing her fingers between Waverly's.  
"I love you too, Nic."

\---

The first thing Waverly became aware of was Nicole's body pressed against hers, warm and naked. The second thing was the incessant beeping noise that had woken her.  
"Nicole." She mumbled, annoyed at the disruption when the sun hadn't risen yet. She felt Nicole sigh and shift, stopping the noise and falling back down into the bed. She knew, deep down, what it was.  
"Waves, I have to go to work." Nicole whispered.  
"Nicole." Waverly whined, to Nicole's amusement.  
"I'm sorry baby. Hey, I need to shower but you can sleep here for as long as you want." She offered, kissing Waverly on the shoulder blade. The coldness that replaced Nicole when she left was jarring, and try as she might, even in the relative silence, Waverly couldn't get to back sleep. She figured that she may as well head to the station with Nicole and wait for the rest of the BBD to show up. She quickly encountered one small issue- she hadn't picked up any clothes from the homestead.

Still able to hear the whir of the shower, Waverly rolled out of the bed and picked a plain button down shirt that was only a little big out of Nicole's drawers. Her bra from yesterday would suffice, she reasoned, but those panties were ruined and she hadn't worn trousers. That's how Nicole Haught came to find Waverly stood in the middle of her bedroom, wearing one of her pale blue shirts, pantsless.  
"Aren't you sleeping?" She asked, at loss for words for a moment.  
"I couldn't. I don't suppose you'd have any trousers that weren't made for someone with the body proportions of an actual giraffe?" Waverly teased.  
"Hey, not my fault you're... what, five foot two?" Nicole shot back with a smirk, holding her towel in place as she leaned over to rummage in her drawer.  
"Five foot four, you meanie." Waverly pouted as Nicole slung a pair of trousers at her. "Try those," she offered. "You'll probably have to roll the legs up though."

Nicole set to drying her hair, as Waverly pulled the jeans on. They were a bit too baggy and long, but they didn't fall down. She turned the ankles up a few times, then watched as Nicole finished drying her bright hair. Expertly, she left it slightly damp to style it into it's braid. Despite being fully clothed, Waverly laid back on the bed and watched Nicole drop the towel, stepping into clean pants and clipping her plain white bra, before finding her pressed uniform. It was clearly routine based, Waverly recognised, seeing each calculated, automatic movement, until Nicole was ready to leave. Waverly brushed her teeth before they went, because of course Nicole kept a spare pack of toothbrushes, and they got to the station a few minutes before Nicole's shift was due to start.

Nedley was there, his shift having started a few hours earlier.  
"Mornin' Nicole. Waverly." He greeted, barely looking at them. He didn't really need to. How Wynonna still had no clue about their relationship was beyond him, but just yesterday he had heard Wynonna talking to Dolls about how nice their friendship was that they cooked meals for each other.  
"Morning!" Both Nicole and Waverly smiled, as Nicole took a place at her desk and Waverly perched on it. Nicole immediately set to filling out and filing her incident report backlog, starting with a street fight she'd broken up yesterday morning. Waverly read through the witness reports.  
"God, Nicole, you got involved in this?" She muttered, seeing that one of the men was in hospital after being glassed.  
"That's kind of my job, Wave." Nicole shrugged, finishing up the report and looking up to see Waverly visibly blanched.  
"Hey, baby, I don't get hurt. I have a gun _and_ a taser, I'm fine." She assured her. Waverly shook her head.  
"They could take you from me so easy, Nic." She almost sobbed, and Nicole moved over to kiss her when Nedley gave a loud cough. The couple jumped apart like they'd been shot, just as Wynonna and Dolls burst through.  
"Mornin', Waverly." Dolls called, heading straight through to the BBD office. Wynonna followed at a more sluggish pace.  
"Being up this early should be illegal." She groaned, leaning on Nicole's desk. Nicole raised an eyebrow.  
"But the law itself has to be up this early." Nicole pointed out, earning no coherent response from Wynonna.  
"You didn't come home last night?" Wynonna asked after a moment, before taking in her little sister, dressed in clearly over sized clothes.  
"No, I stayed over at Nicole's." Waverly shrugged, trying to play innocent but feeling her heart speed up a tenfold.  
"Oh. Well, next time you go on a sleepover, make sure you pack spare clothes. I'm sure officer Haughtass doesn't want to share." Wynonna advised. Waverly heard Dolls and Nedley snicker simultaneously, two rooms apart. She duly noted that they obviously knew, and watched a smirk grow on Nicole's face.  
"Honestly, once you've shared a bed with her, clothes are no big deal."  
"I hate you, Nicole!" Waverly exclaimed, elbowing the officer, who erupted into giggles. Wynonna laughed along.  
"I'm glad you're good enough friends to mess around like that." She admitted, and even Nicole cracked up at the ambiguous meanings of her statement.  
"Earp, I didn't bring you here to mess around with officer Haught and her friend!" Dolls called, even himself clearly struggling not to laugh, and both Waverly and Nicole braced for the penny to drop. Wynonna just huffed dramatically and stormed into the office.  
"I'd better go join her, Nicole." Waverly sighed, shifting off of the desk. Nicole grinned, leaning back in her chair.  
"I'll see you later?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"You betcha. Sleepover round two?" Waverly joked, creasing them both up.  
"Sounds good," Nicole laughed, before beckoning Waverly in closer. "But don't worry about those spare clothes: I prefer you without." She teased with a whisper. Waverly winked, before heading into the office.  
"Haught?" Nedley called from his office. "A word."  
Nicole diligently headed into his room, taking the seat he pointed at.  
"As much as I believe you could write it on a t-shirt and wear it for a week before Wynonna would notice, you might want to be careful," Nedley advised. "And maybe button your shirt up fully for a little while."  
Nicole frowned, before her eyes widened in realization.  
"Oh god, sir, I'm sorry, I'll sort that out right away." She stuttered, dashing to the toilet. Sure enough, when she looked in the mirror, a hickey poked out from the side of her collar. She buttoned it up quickly, and got back to her desk after the flame in her cheeks had died down. She vowed to get revenge later. And some more concealer.

\---

A short while later, Wynonna excused herself from the research to go to the toilet. Dolls and Waverly sat in silence for a few seconds, before Dolls sighed heavily.  
"You're lucky she's so damn oblivious, Earp." He told her, unable to finish without laughing. Waverly just smirked back, imagining Nicole finding that hickey she left for her. Their 'sleepover' later would be interesting, she knew.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THAT LAST BIT OF THE SUMMARY WAS AWFUL I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of my sinning. This was actually titled 'oops I'm sinning again' throughout it's writing, which thoroughly amused me every time I saw it. I spent most of the writing process listening to 'Nothin' in this world', 'Show Me' and 'Everybody Knows' from Idina Menzel's new album. I think that Nothin' in this world is very Wayhaught. And Show Me, too. They both give me feels.
> 
> After my rather PG-13 fic last time, I felt the need to sin. This is what you got. It's also the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
